Seamus's Close Call
by dawnturner84
Summary: Seamus's mother doesn't want him to return to Hogwarts. One shot. Please review.


**Ok this is a one shot…Hope you like it. I do not own Harry Potter. Please Review.**

Seamus was fuming. All the things the Prophet was saying made his mother threaten to take him out of school. "Mother please, you can't take me out of school." Seamus begged.

"That Harry Potter is a liar. The Dark Lord can't be back!" his mother replied. "And Dumbledore is backing him up. Oh I just don't want to think about this anymore. Son, this is for your own good now go wash up for dinner."

School was supposed to start in less than two weeks. Seamus decided to send an owl to Dean.

_Dean,_

_Hi there buddy. Well now my mum doesn't want me to come back to school. Maybe she is right. I can't believe Harry is making this entire thing up. I mean the ministry says it isn't true. If the Dark Lord was really back wouldn't they warn us? I mean sure some weird stuff has been happening but that doesn't mean he is back. I'll write later to let you know if I am coming._

_Seamus_

Seamus sealed the letter and then thought for a second. He was looking out the window thinking of her. Lavender Brown had attended the Yule Ball with him the Christmas before and he had thought about her all summer. He began to write another letter as he sent the owl out with Dean's.

_Dearest Lavender,_

_I am not sure that I will see you this year. Everything is so crazy right now. I want you to know that I think of our night together often and let you know how special it was to me. When we walked in the gardens after the ball, the moonlight just enhanced your beauty. I can't believe I am saying this but I do believe I love you. I just wanted you to know that since I may not be back at school to tell you in person. Harry's lies have caused my mother much grief and she is concerned for my safety. I hope that this letter finds you well and you find it in your heart to write me back. I eagerly await your reply._

_Yours always,_

_Seamus_

Yes, that would do very nicely. Seamus sent a second owl out with Lavender's letter and went down to dinner. He bareley ate. "Mother please reconsider I…" he was interrupted. "Seamus if you don't drop it I REALLY won't let you go back." his mother replied. Seamus ate the rest of his dinner in silence. As he was finishing up one of the owls returned with a letter from Dean.

"Mother may I be excused from the table?" he asked

"Of course you may." she replied. As he was walking away she grabbed his arm. "Seamus I love you I hope you know that. I just want what's best for you." she was looking at him with sad eyes.

"I love you too mum. Tell dad I said goodnight when he gets home." Seamus walked away with his head down. He got to his room and opened the letter from Dean.

_Seamus_

_My parents have no idea what is going on. All they know is that strange things are happening in London. My dad says the funny stuff going on now happened before when I was just a baby. Maybe Harry is telling the truth. Ah I don't know but we have known Harry for years and I don't think he would make something like this up. I hope things work out mate. Write if you need me._

_Dean_

That just made Seamus even more upset. He balled up the letter and threw it across the room. He lay down on his bed with his face in his pillow and started crying. He wanted to be able to do magic. He wanted to work for the ministry one day. That would never happen if his mother didn't let him go back. Just then the other owl showed up with Lavender's letter.

_Seamus,_

_Well I never expected to say such things. I am sorry I just don't feel the same way. Sure we had fun that night but that was all it was one night. You barely talked to me the rest of the year. I am sorry about your mother I do hope you come back to school. I am sorry if this letter hurts you but we are just friends. Good Luck!_

_Lav_

No! Seamus could feel his heart break. He started to cry and fell asleep.

The next morning he felt so rotten. No one understood him and he was faced with the possibility of not going back to school. Could this week get any worse? He went downstairs for breakfast and his father greated him. "Looks like you had a long night. Are you ok son?"

"Yes." Seamus whispered.

At that moment his mother came down. "Seamus get ready we have to go to Diagon Alley." she said.

"Really?" he beamed.

"Yes really. Now get ready before I change my mind." she laughed. "I love you Seamus."

"I love you too mum."

Yes, he was getting to go back to school. He was so excited. Then he thought about the letter to Lavender. Now he would have to face her. Could he hold his head up in front of her? Well he would find out soon enough. He got dressed quickly and sent an owl to Dean.

_Dean,_

_See you in two weeks mate._

_Seamus_

**I hope you enjoyed this. This is my first try at a one shot so please leave reviews. Thanks.**


End file.
